Dangerous Thai and Apple Pie
by bbvampygrl
Summary: Now complete! booth and bones get together for thai. what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Thai and apple pie

B-Pov 

"The jury finds the defendant Mr. Andy Collins….. guilty of first degree murder." I let out a huge sigh of relief. I smiled when I heard a mirrored breath beside me. I looked over at her. My bones. The satisfaction of putting a criminal away to the justice they deserved was always nice, like a hot fudge sundae. The fact that bones and I had done it together, as a team, was just the yummy cherry on top.

Now that I was sure we had won, I could afford to be cocky. I slung my arm around my partner. "I always knew we would win. I knew it!" I was giddy just like a school boy. She smiled and underneath that calm exterior, I could see she was just as excited as I was. She let my arm stay then started talking. Make that _speed _talking.

"It feels really great. I mean, he killed his father and his mother in cold blood! I was so worried he would get off with that charm smile of his –"at that she broke off and glared at me. I chuckled. "- but he didn't! Justice was served. I am pumped!"

I was in shock. This much emotion was way out of character for Bones. I decided to take advantage of it. "So, if you're pumped, let's celebrate."

Her brow puckered. "With what?"

I paused for dramatic effect. "Thai. My place, nine o'clock."

She hesitated. "That does sound really nice. However," I groaned, "I have tons of paperwork due. It will take me a while. Plus, it's due tomorrow, and I never turn anything in late."

I was unfazed. She always said that. And I always ignored her. "Great! So do I. We can do it together; at least we'll have something to talk about." I could see her will caving as I spoke.

"Fine." She snapped," only, not too late, otherwise you will see a crabby Brennan. Mere mortals like you should not incur the wrath of a grumpy Brennan!" she said the last bit in a scary Godzilla voice. As she did, I stared in shock. My Bones had just tried to make a joke! Miracles happen every day; example one. I recovered, and gave a small but genuine chuckle. Then I put my arm around her waist and we went to her office to gather the dreaded paperwork before embarking on a wonderful Thai extravaganza. This would be a wonderful night, I could feel it.

Bones-Pov

There were so many emotions running a marathon through my head. I could decipher a few, like triumph for putting that scum of the earth Andy Collins in jail, and sadness and revulsion for his horrible crimes, but there was something else. Something completely foreign to 

me. After a while, I realized what it was. I was experiencing contentment. Right now the world was nice, and as it should be. The criminal was in jail, justice was served, and I was about to have Thai with Booth, whose amazingly warm hand lingered on my waist. As I thought of Booth, an involuntary blush crept into my cheeks. That was the most confusing emotion of all. With Booth, I feel like I am _whole_. When he leaves, he takes a part of me with him, which makes me feel lost and incomplete. But, as long as we're together, it feels right.

"What're you thinking about Bones?" Booth asked, cutting into my reverie. By this time, we were seated in his SUV; me in the passenger seat, of course.

"I was thinking how irritated I was that I can never drive." I answered his question, only somewhat truthfully.

Booth smirked. "Must be my alpha-male tendencies again, sorry." He didn't sound sorry one bit to me.

Before I could reply he guided the car to a curb and parked. "Home, sweet, home."

I studied 'home, sweet, home'. On the outside, it was a regular old brick apartment. I wondered what it would be like on the inside. Dirty take out boxes and smelly socks with mold under the sofa? Or immaculately clean and blindingly shiny? Booth beckoned to me with those huge hands of his. I guess I'd just have to find out, I thought, as I took a big breath and stepped into the foyer of his building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Bones or any of the characters. tear!

A/N: this just popped into my head and i decided to give it a try. please review so i knowi should keep going. thx.

Booth-Pov

As I opened the door to my small two bedroom apartment, something occurred to me. "Hey Bones, you ever been here before?"

She hesitated before answering. "I just saw it a minute when you were with…. Tess." Bones was uncomfortable bringing up the memory.

Well, heck, I didn't blame her, so did I. That was the worst possible moment for me to see Bones, what with Tess practically naked, oozing smugness. That was the moment I had figured out she was not the one. Because, as Tess stood there, I couldn't help but image how good it would be to have Bones in her place.

I wanted to do anything to diffuse the awkwardness that had sprung and enveloped us. "Umm…. How 'bout a tour?" I asked desperately. She smiled, seeming to appreciate the effort. I walked into the kitchen and presented it to her with a flourish, saying, "The Diner of Booth." I walked into another room. "The living room, bathroom," I was about to go on, but Bones paused in the hall.

I heard a short intake of breath. "It's so ……cute!" Bone said, "I love the FBI mural." She chuckled. Then, to my surprise, she walked into the room. I followed her. Bones eyes roamed over my son's bedroom. Her eyes came to rest on a painted picture that hung over his bed. "Is that…"

"Me, you, and Parker." I said, "He painted it in his art class at school."

Bones looked a lot stunned and a bit confused" Why am I in it? I mean you make sense; you're his father of course, but me……. I'm not anything!" There was an underlying emotion in that last comment. As I tried to decipher it, I put my arms around her.

"Of course you're not nothing! You are my partner, Zach's teacher, Angela's best friend, Parker's buddy, and most importantly I- we- all love you."

Bones looked caught off guard by my words as well as my intensity. Then she softened. "You love me?" Ok. We were suddenly in very hot water. What should I say? The truth? That I couldn't live without her? That she was my sun, moon, food, and water? She would freak and all the walls around her heart would come up, and our partnership would be ruined. No, definitely not the truth.

But then, she looked at me, and I remembered. The kiss. That all consuming, beautiful moment when _she_ reached for me, and our lips met. I made my decision. Pulling her even closer I whispered, "Yes I love you. You're my Bones." Then, without a second, rational thought, I made the first move.

Bones-Pov

Kissing Booth was absolutely wonderful. Being kissed by Booth was even better. At first I was shocked and scared by his embrace, and a million thoughts zoomed around in my head. No! I screamed. This can't happen, I mean, for god's sake Brennan, we're in his sons room! I began to pull away. Then, our tongues met of their own accord and I was in heaven. My rational side finally shut up. My instincts were in control; I felt, not thought.

Sure, I had kissed and been kissed plenty of times previous, but those were all about physical attraction, there was always something missing. It was not until this moment that I realized what it was. _Booth_. With Booth, kissing was not just physical. Sure, part of it was (and that part was great) but it was deeper at the same time. He made me feel wanted and wantable. Booth healed pieces of me I wasn't aware were broken. Even though I don't believe in things like that, he felt like my true other half.

So, as we were fulfilling the longing of the last months, I heard a weird noise, almost like a rumble, emanating from Booth. I pulled away and giggled as I realized what it was. I winked at Booth, whose lips were still puckered, and said, "Sounds like somebody is ready for dinner!"

review!!

review!!

review!!

review!!

review!!

review!!

repitition is key. once more for good luck.

review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Bones, i am soooo sad, i know.

A/N: sorry for the really short update guys. i have been sooooooooooo busy. i will try to write longer segments.

* * *

Booth-Pov

I hate my stomach. While it lasted, that kiss fulfilled about twenty-five of my fantasies, and ignited about two billion more. I was out of my mind with ecstasy and I was glad Bones seemed to feel the same. Then, my stupid stomach had to go and growl. Oh well, at least I could finally eat some of that delicious smelling Thai.

I grabbed Bones' warm hand and bounded out of the room and into the kitchen. "Jeez Booth! I wouldn't want you to get too excited!" She said. Then she helped me put the containers of Thai on the table. After that was done, there was still one Styrofoam box left sitting. I had no idea what it was. Bones picked it up and presented it to me with a flourish, "To one Special Agent Seeley Booth, for making me an extremely happy woman." She blushed. I took the box and opened it. Score! It was a huge, steamy slice of yummy apple pie. Yes! This was turning into a better night than I had anticipated, in more ways than one.

Bones-Pov

I felt like a silly girl on her first date. It was a relief to let my guard down, even though at first I was hesitant. I was relieved when the conversation flowed easily. Just look at us! The jock and the brainy smurf, having a meal together! Who would've thunk it! After the containers of food were nearly empty I smiled and said, "We better get started on that paperwork or Cullen's going to be mad."

"Plus, _you_ never turn in _anything _late." Booth turned my words against me.

"You're right. I don't." With that I rose and threw the remnants of our meal away. Booth helped, then got the paperwork out and spread it on the couch. He patted the space beside him.

"Come on partner. Sit your cute little behind down, and let's get crackin!" I flopped down on his wonderful, leather couch and geared up for the long hours of grueling paperwork that were sure to follow. I leaned over the top paper and groaned. When did my neck start hurting like that? My sudden movement had knocked me off balance. I wobbled, and then landed right in Booth's lap, where I furiously blushed. _Again_.

He laughed and gently propped me up against him, at a slightly more acceptable angle. Before I could protest, he was kneading my shoulders in strong, soothing circles. I sighed; thank God for him. Thank God for Booth. "What are you thinking?" Booth asked. I hesitated; what should I say? Then, "When I'm with you, I feel… safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me."

He smiled, continuing to knead my shoulders. "Well good. Because I bust my buns to keep it that way."

I giggled. "Those buns of yours must get quite a workout then."

"Trust me, they do." He then leaned over and gave me a long soft kiss. "You know what Temperance Brennan? I think I love you." I froze. This was huge! He loved me, really, truly loved me. Sure, he'd said it before, but this time, it had a seal of a promise on it. Then, I relaxed.

"You know what Seeley Booth? I think I might just love you back." Then, the paperwork was forgotten, as Booth, with laughter in his big, brown eyes, scooped me up as if I was as light as a feather ( which let me tell you, was not the case), and carried me into his room.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He said, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh………yes!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- sorry this chapter took soooooooooo long. i have been so busy. i know that's not an excuse. enjoy my short chapters. heehee

as always, i do not own bones. hart hanson is the winner, you lucky man ,you.

Booth-Pov

Wow. After finally sleeping with my partner, that's all I can muster. WOW! Let's just say, pleasure this great must be sin. I'll have to go to confession. Having Bones' head rest on my chest and say the words "I love you" just before she drifted off was my idea of heaven, so I was good. It was funny that my personal pleasure was only half of the reason I was so happy. I loved making _her _happy. I loved seeing her walls, the walls she so carefully built around her heart, come down. With any luck, they would be down forever. As I stroked her beautiful hair I thought, man! I could get used to this! My last thought before I blacked out for the night was, "If all else perished, and she remained, I would be happy."

Bones-Pov

I woke up in Booth's arms with a start. What time was it? I was groggy and disoriented, so I struggled to look at the clock without waking him. 7:30! I panicked. I had to be at the lab in an hour. I had to shower, get dressed, gather the paperwork….. I groaned. The paperwork! How could I have forgotten? What was so important that I would have………. Oh yeah. Just remembering the previous night's events made me blush and shiver.

Booth opened his eyes, "Hey Bones." He said groggily, tightening his arm around me.

"Booth. I have to be at the lab in an hour, I have no clothes. PLUS, the paperwork isn't even done." Booth sat up, fully awake.

"I can fix this." He said. Let's hope so, I thought.

Booth got up, moving quickly and efficiently. "Ok. You get into the shower. I'll try to get through some of the paperwork. Then, we switch. After, we'll both go to your place so you can change into fresh clothes. We'll drive to the Jeffersonian together." He said this all in a rapid-fire manner. Who was I to argue? He seemed much more experienced than I. I pushed that thought away; I would do what I was told. While Booth kissed me on the forehead and exited to the living room, I rolled into the warm spot his body had just occupied. I slowly inhaled, smelling apple pie and that special scent unique to Booth. I committed it to memory.

The next half hour passed in a blur of rushed efficiency. Booth and I managed to complete the paperwork between shower shifts. God knows how. We had then screeched to a halt in front of my building. I jumped out, opened the door to my apartment, and was promptly faced with a serious dilemma. What to wear? As I frantically searched through my drawers, I thought, this isn't like me. Why should I care about what color blouse brought out my eyes? Well, if I really thought about it, it was really obvious. I wanted to look good for my … boyfriend.

I shrugged out of the previous day's trial outfit and put on a sky blue shirt with flimsy butterfly sleeves and paired it with a black a-line skirt. Hot, but professional at the same time. Perfect.

I hurried down the stairs, into the lobby, and practically flew into the SUV. Booth gunned the engine. "Good. We're right on ti…" he broke off. I looked at him, curious to see what had caught his attention. Then, I blushed. He was staring at me. I laughed. "Do you like it?"

"ummmm…………… yeah!" he grinned impishly. "You look great."

I suddenly remembered where we were. "Get your eyes off my chest and on the road. Please!" I really didn't want to become well dressed road kill.

"Right. Sorry."

A thought suddenly occurred to me, just as we pulled into the parking lot. I groaned. Booth put his arm around me. "What is it Bones?" he sounded worried.

"Nothing. Just….. Angela. She'll know what's going on the minute we walk through the door together." That was going to be one very uncomfortable conversation.

"Well, we'll which is to say, you'll just have to tell her the truth." He grinned again. "if you let slip a few details about how good I am in bed, I won't mind."

"Booth!" I playfully punched him, and he rubbed his arm. "What's the truth?"

"Well," he replied "we're a couple now! Tell her that."

I smiled "It'll be just like Christmas, no better than Christmas for Angela." Then, I pushed the doors to my true home, the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Bones-Pov

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed, dragging me into my office and closing the door. Oh boy. "Oh. My. Gawd! Tell me everything!!"

How did she know? I tried to act innocent even though I already knew it was futile. "About what?"

Angela gave me the mother lode of all eye rolls. "Oh come on!" When I didn't respond, she launched into a tirade. "The last time I see you, It's almost nine, and you're going somewhere with Booth. I called your cell like. A trillion times, but it was _off. _Then you didn't answer your home phone. Next thing I know, you walk in this morning, _with Booth. _You look hot, you smell like sex, and you have the Glow. SO, TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she squealed.

I focused on one thing. "What's 'the glow' and why do you say it like it's capitalized?" I really was confused. What was she talking about? The fact that she said in a high pitched scream didn't help my cognitive skills, either.

"Oh, you know! The happiness is radiating off you like heat. You look flushed. That would only happen to you if you had finally DONE IT with Booth."

"That glow!" I said laughing. She squirmed in anticipation. "OK." I said. "I have to talk fast, because there's a lot to say, and not that much time to say it in."

Angela's glee could not be contained. "YAY!" she screamed like a two year old. I shushed her, took a deep breath, and looked over at Booth through the glass walls of my office. Then, I sat Angela down, and finally told my story.

Booth-Pov

While my counterpart was being interviewed by Angela, I was accosted by _her _counterpart. Hodgins wrapped his arm around me. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You got into Brennan's pants!" How rude he was being! I could knock his teeth out, but Hodgins bluntness was really one of the reasons I liked him. Usually.

Could you be more subtle! I did not get into her pants!" Hodgins shrugged; he put some beetles into a jar. I shivered. Zach walked in.

"Are those the beetles for our race?" he asked Hodgins. Oh great. Just what I needed. More squints. "Wait." Zach paused, "what's this about pants?" Oh god.

I shot Hodgins a look of pure evil through my eyes. I tried to silently communicate, "If you tell him, I will shoot your balls off," but it was futile. Hodgins ignored me, as usual.

"Well, Booth managed to get Brenna in bed." Zach looked confused.

"If Dr. Brennan was so tired, I'm sure she would get into her bed relatively easily." He sounded confused too.

"No, dude. Booth. Had. Sex. With. Dr. Brennan." He talked slowly, as if explaining to a two year old. In a way, he was. This was so embarrassing. While Zach blushed and stuttered, I took matters into my own hands.

"Yes, we did. And I would really love it if you kept that to yourself. However, I will say this. Bones and I are dating." I looked over at Zach. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Zach closed his mouth.

"Actually, that's not pos..." I walked away before I could actually be tempted to take out my gun. I approached the door to Bones' office just as she and Angela exited, hand in hand. They looked ecstatic and giddy.

"Hey, Bones." I reached over and kissed her on the lips. She froze; public displays of affection were not something she was comfortable with. Just as I was beginning to regret my brash action, she melted. Angela joined us in a group hug. Corny, but true. Her normally high voice had reached supersonic.

"I just want to let you both know I'm so happy for you, but" she paused "you put me through hell waiting so long!" aaggghhh. Good old Angela. This day would be awkward, but we could get through it, just as we did everything else. As a team


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is the end! yay!! i need more ideas for fics so anybody with a good idea should review! thanks for sticking with this fic!**

**A/N: I do not own Bones! **

_6 months later_

Bones-Pov

I was bent over an examination table, looking at the skull of an unidentified female, approximately 17 years of age. I was sure I had catalogued everything important, so I was about to hand it off to Angela for facial reconstruction. Then, strong hands encircled my face and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a deep voice asked. I laughed and, in answer, turned around and kissed Booth square on the mouth. "I missed you too." He chuckled, "How're you holding up with these bones, Bones?"

"Good, now that you're here." I turned back to the table. "By the way, I could barely get dressed this morning. I have more clothes at your place than mine!" It was true. There was absolutely nothing to wear in my own closet. In fact, know that I thought about it, my place was barely lived in. I spent all my time at Booth's.

"You know," he said, "I wouldn't have minded if you came in naked."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have, but others, namely Zach and Cam, would've gone into cardiac arrest and died."

"Yeah," Booth shot back, "but think about Marty the janitor. He's had a thing for you for ages!"

"Oh shut up!" I slapped him, "he has not, he's just dedicated to his job."

Booth smiled, "You just keep telling yourself that." Then he was serious, "I have something to ask you."

I was hesitant. "Ok, what?" Booth got down on one knee and withdrew a black box from his jacket pocket. I gasped. Oh my god. He didn't- he isn't…. Booth opened the box. Inside was a silver dolphin on a delicate chain.

"Bones. Tempe. Will you……… move in with me?" Oh. Wow. This was a huge step. I was panicking. Ok, stop. Good, now rationalize. I had more belongings at Booth's place than mine. I also spent more time there on account that it was only five minutes away from the Jeffersonian. Besides, at Booth's place, it felt cozy and lived in. Upon further reflection, my apartment was rather cold and impersonal. So I made the rational decision.

"Yes!" Booth swept me up and kissed me again. Then, Angela swooped in.

"You said yes!" he hugged me. Then, she turned and hugged Booth. "I knew it! I mean, you two are, like, destined for each other!" Booth and I stood there, stunned by Angela's explosive enthusiasm. I recovered quickly; after all, it wasn't that much of a surprise. It was 

Angela; duh she knew Booth was going to ask. "So," she said impatiently to Booth, "are you going to put it on her or what?" Oh yeah. I had forgotten about the necklace.

Booth looked kind of embarrassed to be doing this in front of Angela, (she would tell everybody) but he picked up the necklace and slid it around my neck. As I felt the weight of the dolphin and smelled Booth's yummy scent, for the first time in my life I felt content and complete. I was happy.

* * *

**Review!! i need ideas!!**


End file.
